Love is not everything
by Natgie Dragneel
Summary: Estaba agotada, embarazada y sola.. nada podia emperorarlo mas-insertar sarcasmo en esta seccion por favor- ¡oh pero si que podia! toda su historia de cuentos de hadas se fue desmorondando hasta quedarse hecho pedazos por la simple accion de su fireboy, hasta ahora las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y no podia hacer nada para pararlo. AU!SinMagia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : los personajes de Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad sino del Hiro Mashima .

 **Numero de palabras : alrededor de 829 palabras.**

 **Advertencia** : ninguna por ahora pero posiblemente tengan un hacha a la manos para que puedas no se ... ¿cortar manzanas?

 **Chapter 1: El amor no lo es todo**

{ **Desplante** }

De nuevo la había dejado plantada, se fijo en el pequeño reloj de oro que traía en la muñeca derecha, levantando la mirada se encontró otra ves con su reflejo en el vidrio del frente y lo que pudo identificar la destrozo. Simplemente la desilusión y la tristeza se podría ilustrar fácilmente en su rostro y no es para menos ya que era la quinta ves en el mes que su esposo la dejaba sola en un restaurante, cerro los ojos para retener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos mientras que un suspiro triste salio de sus distraerse desvio la mirada y se fijo de que el joven camarero que le atendió hace rato se acercaba a ella por tercera ves.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿va a pedir algo mas? ¿un poco de café o un té?

—oh no se preocupe así estoy bien, mi acompañante no pudo venir hoy y lo mas sensato es que mejor me valla a casa; ¿por favor me podrías traer la cuenta?— pregunto sonriendo suavemente con la mirada triste

El camarero la miro por unos segundos para luego cerrar los ojos por un momento

—su acompañante debe ser un gran tonto por no estar en estos momentos con usted. En seguida vuelvo con La cuenta —se fue dejando a la muchacha con un poco de pesar pero entendiendo perfectamente la visión horrible que seguramente tendría el muchacho

—de verdad que es un tonto, pero igual sigue siendo mi querido esposo. —sacando la cartera se su bolso rosa, el mismo camarero se acerco con una mirada amable entregándole una pequeña factura, se alejo para atender otras mesas mientras usaba un pequeño block para escribir los pedidos. La joven cogió la factura mientras que dejaba la cantidad exacta mas un pequeño bono por la atención del camarero, saliendo del restaurante se encamino hacia el estacionamiento buscando su carro, pagando al señor de seguridad por cuidad su auto, la mujer manejo hasta llegar a su modesta casa de ensueño, mientras que sentía la tristeza embargando su existencia

— buenas noches Dragneel-san, pensé que tendría un cita con su esposo hoy

—Buenas noches Juvia, yo... Mi esposo no pudo venir hoy, seguramente tendría mucho trabajo. Sabes como es todo eso, la empresa absorbe mucho el tiempo de cualquiera. —

—si eso dice... Juvia no puede discutirlo— murmuro algo dudosa, mientras miraba los ojos de su amiga los cuales se encontraban mas oscuros de los que recordaba— S..sabes que puedes contar con juvia cuando quiera Dragneel-san

—muchas gracias Juvia.

Se despidió de la peliazul con una falsa sonrisa que podría notarse a kilómetros de distancia mientras entraba en el elevador, al cerrarse las puestas la expresión calmada y falsa sonrisa comprensiva de ella se derrumbo al igual que sus lágrimas que se desbordaron de sus ojos, los quejidos agudos fueron callados por su mano mientras que su elegante peinado se alborotaba por las bruscas sacudidas de la chica, secando lo mejor que pudo su rostro salio del elevador entrando directamente a su casa que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Sacándose de un tirón los tacones los arrojo por la sala mientras mas lágrimas acudían a sus mejillas, por un momento toda la habitacion se le oscurecio ademas de que sintió un fuerte mareó que casi lograba dejarla caer, alzando la cabeza hacia el techo noto que veia unos puntitos rojos. Caminando mas lento se fue a la habitación que compartía con su esposo hace mas de tres años, cambiándose de ropa y quitándose el poco maquillaje que le quedaba se arrecosto en la cama cayendo profundamente dormida.

... **Continuara**...

 **N/A: Muy bien lo admito, tengo un montón de ideas acumuladas en la cabeza y todas son escenas compeltamente distintas a las tramas que planteo... pero esta sin embargo, es algo reciente pero tenia que plasmarlo o sino... simpelemente se iria evaporando en el viento o no me dejaria tranquila...**

 **¿De veras que no le ha pasado?**

 **Siguiendo con el tema. como sabrán soy nueva en todo eso de escribir y si encuentran un error ortografico o falta de gramatica seria muy lindo de su parte hacermelo saber, pero es un hecho que me gusta escribirlo, y mas si se trata de unos exquisistos personajes de los cuales podria hacer un millon de cosas ¡y la verdad!cuando llega la inspiracion vale un monton de rabanos que tengan errores ortograficos, ademas de que he estado viendo y viviendo mucho drama como para regalar asi que ... Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto...**

 **No hagen de vista gorda y me ignoren, un pequeño Review no le hara daño a nadie.. nos leemos en la proxima sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus correspondientes personajes no me pertenecen sino de Hiro Mashima

 **Numero** **de** **palabras:** alrededor de 1063 mas la nota de la autora

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna por ahora..

 **Chapter** **2: El** **amor** **no** **lo** **es** **Todo**

 **{+Embarazo+}**

Culpable así es como se sentía, no podía dejar de pensar en estas tres palabras que le dijo su preciosa esposa hace unos días y es que aun se encontraba en shock por la sorprendente noticia que simplemente soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

 _"Tengo un viaje urgente de negocios en Inglaterra cariño, lo siento"_

Después de habérselo comunicado empaco sus ropas ante la atenta mirada cristalina de su mujer, y se fue de su casa yéndose a un hotel con una tipa que se encontró en la calle.

Mientras mas pensaba mas culpa sentía en todo su cuerpo, el cuerpo de esa mujer de la calle se encontraba acostado boca abajo desparramando su largo cabello azabache en la almohada, mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, se sujeto la cabeza con fuerza mientras que lágrimas de impotencia caían por su rostro.

¡Había traicionado a su querida esposa con otra mujer! Y no solo una, sino varias veces...

Esa era la razón por la cual siempre cancelaba sus comidas, salidas y tiempo juntos, por eso siempre llegaba tarde a casa encontrándose a su mujer dormida en la cama dándole la espalda. El era el culpable de su palpable sufrimiento, todo por ser un maldito egoísta ...

Por que si era eso, era un Maldito egoista que Aun amaba a su dulce esposa. Pero la seducción de otras mujeres sin nombre, el caliente deseo de lo que esta prohibido y lo que esta mal lo superaba y le hacia pecar. Lo hacia traicionar a la única persona que juro _jamas_ lastimar. Lucy Heartfilia, su amada esposa que... Había traicionado mas de una vez

No se sentía capaz de dejarla ir, la _amaba_ demasiado para dejar que ella fuera feliz en brazos de otro hombre.

Pero no podía con todo esto, no estaba listo para esa gran responsabilidad

 _"Amor, Estoy embarazada"_

No podía creer como todo su mundo se derrumbaba antes sus ojos, aun no se sentía preparado para cargar con tanto. Por esa razón huyo, huyo como el gran cobarde que es y dejo atrás con el corazón destrozado a su bonita esposa. Lloro con si de un niño se tratase despertando a su acompañante, lo cual acudió a consolarlo...

—¿Que pasa Guapo? No llores... Eres mejor cuando tienes ese llameante deseo en los ojos

...oh buen hizo el intento

El hombre se le desgarro el alma al escuchar esa voz que no era la de su esposa. La Piruja siendo osada se sentó a Horcadas en la cintura del joven mientras que meneaba su cuerpo provocativa mente, haciendo que el compañero del hombre se activara

— vamos a jugar cariño...

Y otra ronda de sexo desembocado se realizo entre estos dos amantes por toda la noche hasta caer desfallecidos

Una rubia cabellera estaba siendo acariciaba por una delicada mano mientras que intentaba calmarla del descontrolado llanto de dolor

—shh... Dragneel-san todo estará bien... Natsu-sama volverá y arreglara las cosas

—snif-snif... Pero es que ... Juvia, tu no viste su cara... Estaba aterrado e impotente al decirle que estaba embarazada... —dijo levantando la cabeza mientras mas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas— simplemente se fue...

—Pero.. Ya volverá, Natsu-sama es un buen hombre.. No tanto como Gray-sama claro esta pero...

—se ha ido hace una semana Juvia y ni un solo mensaje o llamada telefónica he recibido... Yo.. Yo creo que no quiere a nuestro bebe

La peliazul horrorizada por la conclusión de la rubia se lanzo a abrazarla y zarandeándola un poco dejándola mareada

—No diga eso Lucy-san, el no seria capaz de algo tan atroz; además es de Natsu-sama de quien estamos hablando —negó con la cabeza mientras sostenía el rostro de su mejor amiga casi hermana de otra madre— y veras que todo se solucionara

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—si... Juvia siempre tiene la razón.

Con algo de esperanza la rubia abrazo a su mejor amiga mientras otras lágrimas salían a explorar el perímetro de sus mejillas, mas relajada la Dragneel miro a un punto indefinido mientras suspiraba .

 _«Todo se solucionara, Natsu me ama y jamas me lastimará »_ pensó con una amarga sonrisa

 ** **...**** **Continuará...**

 **N/A: Bueno este** **capitulo** **fue** **algo** **mas** _ **revelador,**_ **espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, ¿alguien** **mas** **cree** **que** **Natsu** **anda** **buscado** **excusas** **baratas** **para** **no** **asumir** **sus** **responsabilidades?... Levante la** **mano** **quien** **piense** **lo** **mismo** **que** **yo, este** **muchacho** **actúa** **mas** **como** **un** **niño** **que** **como** **un** **adulto...**

 **Pensé** **que** **teniendo** **veintisiete** **años** **seria** **mas** **maduro... Pero bueh...¡Ahhhh,casi** **lo** **olvidaba. para** **el** **que** **no** **sepa** **la** **edad** **de** **Natsu** **ya** **lo** **dije...!Aunque** **quien** **iba** **a** **adivinar** **eso** **( -_-U) por lo tanto Lucy es** **dos** **años** **menor** **que** **el... Maaaaaaaas** **adelante escribiré** **como** **se** **conocieron,** ** **lo mas probable es que**** **no sepa como sucederá pero se me ocurrirá** **algo** **o terminaré** **por escribir algo simple (la vieja confiable), o alguna anécdota** **graciosa del pasado de** **mis amigas... típico de** **mi, escribir** **algo** **de** **mis** **"Amigas"...— ¡en serio! Creo que** **en sus vidas** **pasadas** **fueron** **unas** **brujas** **(7_7)... Por** **que** **de** **que** **le** **sacan** **la** **verdad** **a** **uno** **se** **lo** **sacan** **...bueno ahora a responder comentarios:**

 **Deicy: he pues, la verdad es que si nuestra maga celestial favorita, sera la protagonista de una gran pena y agonía. pero no te preocupes una solución pasara y todo saldrá bien. ¡muchas gracias por comentar! besos y abrazos virtuales**

 **: Sinceramente yo tambien lo soy el NaLu es vida, no es por discriminar ningun shipper ni nada pero definitivamente el NaLu gano mi kokoro... (y pues lucy es mi personaje fav de Fairy Tail a si que no te extrañara leer puras historias de ella)... volviendo al tema este capitulo como que te aclaro un poco la naturaleza del NaLu ¿no? espero que por eso no dejes de leer la historia.. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! besos y abrazos virtuales.**

 **agradecimientos a:** aby2125,Asuna Brief 448,Kuromu Rokudo, Mikuarel14 The Dragneel Dragonaid, Zuad92, ,

 **Por tomarse el tiempo de leer y darle a follows y fav espero y les guste**

 **Nos** **leemos** **luego, hasta** **lo** **próxima. Sayonara** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclairmer** : Fairy Tail y sus correspondientes personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de Hiro Mashima

 **Numero de palabras: alrededor de 1363 mas la nota de la autora  
**

 **Advertencia** : preparen sus antorchas y armas filosas, hoy vamos de cacería de un Dragneel pelirosa

 **Chapter 3: el amor no lo es todo**

 **{Descubriendo el engaño}**

Ni juvia ni ella predijeron lo que paso después, aparentemente se equivocaron enormemente, las cosas fueron a peor. Natsu desdes que se entero que estaba embarazada la evitaba, ya ni un beso de buenos días le daba, llegaba tarde todos los días y tenia constante reuniones en el extranjero.

Al tercer mes de embarazo la rubia descubrió que, simplemente su esposo le mentía descaradamente en la cara al decirle sobre sus viajes de negocios, pero seguía confiando en él, a pesar de que su suegro Igneel, le comento que su hijo salia todos los días a la hora del fin laboral y se retiraba, el pensó que regresaba a casa con la Heartfilia —sospechando ligeramente el por que de sus desplantes, Igneel y su esposa le ofrecían el consuelo y el amor que una familia solo puede ofrecer, la mujer embarazada enternecida siempre les preparaba unos dulces caseros sumamente deliciosos.

Pero la relación entre la prima de Natsu y el se fue enfriando dejándola de una manera irreconocible, Wendy Marvell se transformó en una persona sumamente fría y cortante con el pelirosa ya que descubrió el porque de la situación actual entre la joven pareja casada. Y no conforme con eso dejo bien en claro que no lo reconocía como familia en una reunión familiar donde ambos matrimonios cenaban en tranquila armonía hasta que el joven Dragneel le hizo una pregunta directa a la joven Marvell

 _"—Deberías pensar mas tu noviazgo que en las vidas ajenas, prima—soltó de la nada comiendo un trozo de carne"_

Incomodando no solo al novio de wendy sino también haciendo sentir fuera de lugar a todos los presentes

 _"—Al menos yo si llego temprano a casa y puedo estar con Romeo-kun y no hago irresponsabilidades, para llegar tarde a casa—con ese comentario mordaz hizo callar a todos de la mesa mientras que el pelirosa palideció al entender la referencia de sus muchas amantes— perdonenme, se me ha quitado el apetito._

Desde Ese día la rubia por fin abrió los ojos y se hizo un mar de lágrimas, al escuchar la excusa barata de su esposo para irse. Desde ese entonces la mujer no ha dejado de tener la tristeza escrita en la cara preocupando a todos sus amigos y familiares.

Al sexto mes la joven mujer embarazada traía una bien formada pancita la cual le hacia ver tan dulce y maternal, mientras caminaba por el parque de la ciudad de magnolia la rubia se detuvo a detectar a una conocida cabellera rosa, sonrió con algo de felicidad dispuesta a ver a su marido pero mientras mas se acercaba mas podía ver el panorama que ocurría y sinceramente no se sintió preparada para lo que vio, ciertamente sospechaba sobre la actitud de Natsu, pero no es lo mismo que verlo en vivo y en directo.

Y es que el empresario ataviado en su elegante traje negro de ejecutivo, zapatos negros lustrados y su cabello rosa indomable estaba besando de manera pasional a una voluptuosa mujer alvina mientras que esta le acariciaba el estomago y la nuca. Inevitablemente las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus castaños ojos mientras que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, pero ante todo esto alzo la mirada y se seco las lágrimas con algo de dificultad, respiro profundamente y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a esa escena caminando rápidamente como su estado podía permitirle.

La alvina que ya había distinguido a la panzona esposa de su aventura sonrió con superioridad mientras se separaba del hombre.

Dentro de poco tendría a este dios griego para ella solita sin tener que compartirlo por mucho mas tiempo, después de todo no por nada lo beso de repente.

 **...Continuará...**

 **N/A: Bueno... Hoy he quedado sin fuerzas, Natsu ha matado todo lo que podía sentir.. Me dejo ... Sin palabras... ¿Que creen ustedes que suceda en el capitulo siguiente?**

 **¿Luce podrá perdonar esta falta tan grave en su relación?**

 **¿Natsu puede ser tan idiota como para dejar perder a su familia por una aventura cof-cof perdón varias aventuras?...  
**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS a :** Asuna Brief 448, Kuromu Rokudo, Mikuarel14, paolaboadaramos, Peke-san, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ,soledad-uchiha, The Dragneel Dragonaid **por darle a favs, follows dejarme review... me hacen tan feliz :D**

 **Mapara: la verdad es que tienes mucha razon. Ni llorando, suplicando o que el este medio de su triste final se perdona algo tan horrible,efectivamente ni por que seas el mas bueno y puro del mundo te salvas de una merecida leccion, pero bueh... hay mujeres que nunca entienden eso, y aceptan las sinverguenzuras de sus maridos... (Gracias a dios no me ha tocado vivir esa experiencia) pero es un tema sumamente interesante de explorar, y llegar a la conclusion de la autosuperacion para sanar las heridas psicologicas. MUCHAS GRACIAS por comentar, espero saber tu opinion en el proximo capitulo, muchos besos y abrazos virtuales**

 **Ever: es una pena que hayas tenido que haber precenciado en tu infancia un acto tan bajo y ruin por parte de tu abuelito, no es muy reconfortante saber que en el mundo haya tanta traicion, (espero que esa experiencia no haya tenido repercuciones en ti)ya que lo primero es la familia y el hogar. Pero para ese tipo de situaciones siempre hay soluciones, solo se tiene que aprender a aceptar la ayuda de las personas que desean nuestro bien y aprecianos a nosotros mismo para dejar de hacernos daño... MUCHAS GRACIAS por comertar y tambien gracias por el consejo... en el transcurso de nuestra historia ya veremos que pasara, pero dime que piensas sobre este cap en un Review.. hasta el proximo capitulo, muchos besos y abrazos virtuales**

 **Aby2125: bueno creo que todas y todos estamos empezando a odiar a Natsu (hasta creo que se sienten vibras extrañas brotando de diferentes partes del mundo...) lo cual me parece lo mas logico ¿no?, lo que pasa con nuestro Fireboy es que no sabe que es lo que quiere...(y busca lo mas facil y accecible para cubrir esa inseguridad) en ves de dar la cara valientemente y pedir el divorcio, esta atrasando lo inevitable y mas adelante veremos las consecuencias de sus actos... porque lo unico que siente es una obsesion por nuestra chica. de veras MUCHAS GRACIAS por comentar aunque en este cap Natsu actue mas estupidamente.. hasta el proximo capitulo, muchos besos y abrazos virtuales**

 **: hey I´m sorry si destroze a tu personaje favorito... pero lo vi necesario para mi fic, el pelirosa es mi segundo personaje favorito despues de la Heartfilia ...me odie un poco por dejar a natsu en una situacios sumamente asquerosa pero... por muy lindo que sea ... siempre hay que sacarle el lado oscuro a nuestro personajes perfectos ... ¿le daremos el divoricio a Natsu? ¿es justificable su actitud?.. ¿´por que es tan comun este tipo de situaciones actualemente? para mi, es la falta de comunicacion entre las personas y las monumentales inseguridades que se traen por la espalda, es triste que suceda pero podemos evitarlo o hacer el intento... agradezco de corazon que te hayas tomado un tiempo para dejarme un review.. MUCHAS GRACIAS... espero que este cap te haya gustado, nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo, muchos besos y abrazos virtuales.**

 **Aliciavbra:jajajaja creo que todas y todos lo estamos pero bueh.. asi es la vida... espero que este capitulo te agrade nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, muchos besos y abrazos virtuales.**

 **Zuad92: Asi es la vida... Natsu es muy cruel e insensible en este fic... pero mas adelante veremos que sucedera con nuestros magos sin magia, con este cap te haras una idea de lo que vendra en el proximo ¿no? nos leemos en el proximo chapter, muchos besos y abrazos virtuales..**

 **ANTES DE IRME... ¿alguen adivina que es la ultima mujer con la que estuvo Natsu? ¿saben quien es? ... ahora si..**

Hasta pronto, sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus correspondientes personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Hiro Mashima

 **Numero** **de** **palabras:** al rededor de 2356palabras incluido la nota de Autora

 **Advertencia: Ya leeran...**

 **Chapter** **4: el** **amor** **no** **lo** **es** **todo**

Después de una larga platica con las pelizules las cuales le expresaron sus opiniones cada una contradiciéndo a la otra, mientras que la rubia se encontraba en un estado critico y lamentable, ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar y tenia la mirada perdida. Haciendo de oídos sordos de sus amigas, se fue a la cocina a tomar un baso de agua mientras escuchaba el enfrentamiento de ambas mujeres en la sala.

— ese maldito cretino... Como es posible que se lanzara a besar a una tipa a pleno luz del día, una que no fuera su esposa —hablo con voz indignada la adolescente— ese desgraciado se las vera conmigo

—n..no creo sea así... Gray-sama y yo conocemos a Natsu-sama desde hace muchos años .. Y el nunca fue d..de ese tipo... De hombre... —trato de defenderlo la loxar

—¡y me importa una mierda! ¡Ese jodido Gillipollas no se merece a Lucy ni de coña! —la adolescente verdaderamente se encontraba furiosa ya que ella no maldecía o soltaba groserías a la ligera, mientras su rostro se encontraba rojo y los puños bien apretados a sus costados

Juvia la abanico con las manos para que tratara de calmarse, mientras ella misma comenzaba a entrar le una furia asesina contra el Dragneel mientras mas lo pensaba. La rubia se posiciono en el otro mueble en frente de las peliazules, su mirada estaba opaca y la cara tan pálida como un muerto, al hablar sintió la garganta seca a pesar de que acababa de tomar agua.

—he ... Decidido que me voy a divorciar de Natsu.

Ambas mujeres abrieron los ojos hasta el tope, una la miraba orgullosa y hasta radiante por su decisión mientras la otra se encontraba totalmente horrorizada por la decisión precipitada de la rubia .

—Lucy-san ...

—creo que sera lo mejor Luce... Esta relación te esta destrozando, mientras al muy desgraciado esta gozando de muchas putas y tipas sin cerebro. Jamas le voy a perdonar lo que te ha hecho Lucy... ¡Esto jamás se lo perdonaré!

La rubia le sonrió un poco pero con la gran desolación arrastrándola consigo

— te lo agradezco mucho Wendy.. No sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés a mi lado

— Lucy-san ... Juvia cree que se precipita... esto

— es lo que decidi Juvia, y sinceramente creo... q..que es lo mejor, Despues de todo nadie lo obligo hacer l..lo que me hizo.

Las tres mujeres duraron un rato mas hablando hasta que se hizo tarde, ambas se fueron no sin antes mirar a la rubia con preocupacion, esta al ver su sincera preocupacion de sus amigas les sonrio y las tranquilizo diciendole que bajo ningun concepto cometeria alguna estupidez para perjudicar su salud o el del bebe por muy triste que estuviera, aunque su esposo no quisiera al bebe que hicieron juntos, ella le daria todo el amor del mundo por los dos. Al quedarse completamente sola en la gran casa de sus sueños rompio en llanto hasta que no le quedaron lagrimas para llorar, quedando vacia tanto por dentro como en su alma.

Penso en las cosas insignificantes que percivio de forma inconciente como los rastros de lapiz labial en los bordes de los cuellos de las camisas, o como esta siempre tenian inpregnado un sutil aroma de colonia femenina. Las crudas pruevas la azotaron tan fuerte que quedo en trance por un largo rato, de manera mecanica se preparo un té de manzanilla para calmar sus nervios y siguio pensando en como fue tan ciega para caer en un truco tan viejo y vil.

Con una taza de té en la mesita al lado de sillon, la joven mujer embarazada se sento en el con la mirada perdida, duro varias horas sentada en la misma posicion hasta que escucho como la cerradura quitaba el seguro entrando de esta forma el hombre que llegó a amar con todo su corazon y como este lo destruyo sin ningun reparo.

— ¿¡Luce Cariño que haces alli!? Me has dando un susto — dijo el hombre con postura alarmada, viendo a su esposa de manera rara, supuso la chica.

La rubia no contesto la interrogante de su esposo y siguio viendo sin reparaciones, alli donde noto como el poseia una tension en todo su cuerpo y el ceño ligeramente frucido mas de lo comun haciendole ver unas arrugas en la frente, tambien como traia el cabello un poco mas largo de lo comun y despeinado _seguramente tuvo una tarde de trabajo tan agotadora_ — penso con ironica amagura, los ojos verde jade hipnoticos de _su esposo_ que siempre la vieron con amor hasta ahora, con la venda que tapaban su ojos caida, noto la diferencia; como estos estaban rodeados de culpa y otro sentimiento que no supo reconocer... ¿recentimiento? ¿Asco? ¿Arrepentimiento? No lo sabia pero esta mas que claro que Natsu Dragneel no le volvera a ver la cara de idiota otra ves. El hombre camino hasta ella y se inclino para darle un beso en la boca pero esta giro la cabeza y el beso solo rozo la superfie de la mejilla.

Natsu se siente raro ante el claro rechazo de Lucy y al notar como estaba bajo el escrutiño de su mujer, quien le mira como si el fuera un estraño. fue la gota que colmo el vaso, la sensancion no le gusto para nada, se sintio como si algo se le estubiera escapando y ciertamente tiene un mal presentimiento ante ello.

 _No podía permitir perderla, no lo soportaría._

— ¿Luce?

— Natsu, ¿como te fue en el trabajo?

El cuerpo del hombre se volvio a tensar al visualizar los preciosos ojos de la mujer que estaban en un lugar especifico de su cuello.

— fue muy agotador, tantos documentos hoy... hoy mi padre me dijo que puedo tomarme unas vacaciones por dos semanas — le comunico en una verdad a medias, su padre al ser el jefe de la empresa le dio dos semanas de vacaciones para que pudiera pasar mas tiempo con Lucy y hoy basicamente le dejo el dia libre, solo que en el camino se encontro con una de las chicas con las que suele acostarse y seducido por el cuerpo exquisito que esta poseia no pudo controlar su libido y se fueron juntos al primer motel que encontraron y terminaron en una situacion pasional — creo que noto como me hacias falta Luce...

Volvio a intentar besarla pero la rubia no pudo mas con el descaro de su esposo y se fue de la sala hacia la habitacion que compartia con el, rechazando su contacto. El pelirosa cada ves mas nervioso se fue tras de ella, es la primera vez que Lucy en todo los años de conocerse y viviendo juntos que lo trataba con tanta frialdad. Al llegar a la habitacion noto como la figura de la mujer embarazada se desplazaba del armario a la cama un sentenar de veces y en ello noto como llenaba a toda prisa una gran maleta con todas sus pertenecias.

— ¿Lucy que demonios haces? ¿Por que estas haciendo esta maleta?

— ¿no es obvio Natsu? Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas a pisar un solo pie en esta casa.

— ¿Que?

Lucy lo encaro y le miro con lagrimas contenidas y las mejillas rojas de furia

— ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡No quiero volver a ver tu cara nunca mas! ¿¡Me oiste!? Jamas te perdonare por esta traicion tan grande ¡JAMAS! No eres mas que un cerdo. Cuanto me arrepiento de a verte concocido.

La verdad le cayo como agua helada al Dragneel paralizandolo por completo,

... _"Luce sabe la verdad"... —_ Penso con desesperacion.

— Luce p..puedo explicarlo...

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No tienes que explicarme nada!. He sido una idiota por no ver los hechos, me negue a mi misma todas las pruebas, las noches largas sola, las citas canceladas, ¡las noches que llegabas tarde a casa! —respirando entrecortadamente poso una mano en su hinchada barriga tratando de calmarse, respiro profundo— y cuando te dije que estaba embarazada... estaba tan ilusionada de que compartieras conmigo la felicidad de tener juntos un bebe... y cuando... y cuando reaccionastes asi.. pense que necesitabas tiempo... y pasaron los meses y tu no tomabas interes en mi embarazo y siempre me pregunte ¿Porque? ... ¿Porque Natsu ya no me toca? ¿Porque Natsu no pasa tiempo conmigo? ¿es porque estoy embarazada? ¿Porque Natsu? ¿Porque?

Esas interrogante le dolieron al pelirosa que solo lo que pudo decir:

— Lucy...

— Pero ahora ya entiendo tus razones.. Ahora ya se porque no me amas. Tienes tus aventuras. No quieres ser un hombre atado a una sola mujer . y de paso una embarazada, ahora lo entiendo.

—No Lucy...no entiendes Yo... Yo aun te...

Alzo una mano silenciandolo en el acto, Temblandole la voz pero con una fuerte determinacion le dijo:

— Natsu Quiero el divorcio.

 **...Continuara...**

 **N/A: hola lectores de my Kokoro, estoy super mega feliz por el gran apoyo que me han ofrecido sinceramente. Siip fui mala por cortarlo aqui, pero ya van mas palabras de que debi de escribir... se supone que era un capitulo mas corto pero resulto ser el mas largo hasta ahora. Ya tendremos nuestra venganza contra el dragneel.. Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicarlo :p ... Pero tan tannn espero que les haya gustado..**

 **Unos enomers agradecimientos a todas a esas hermosas personas por dejarme sus Favs, follows y reviews realmente son muy importantes para mi y lo aprecio mucho tanto sus opiniones como sus consejos.. Ahora respondiendo a los reviews :**

Manpara: **Me encanta cuando ofrecen su opinion, e inconsientemente me dan fragmentos para complementar la historia, Lamento mucho que tuvieras que esperimentar esa experiencia, nunca me ha tocado vivir algo asi, pero he de suponer el dolor que soportaste por esa razón en este cap Lucy fue mas valiente y pidió lo que todas y todos rogabamos, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, un enorme abrazon virtual, muchos besos nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.**

Gabrielyalejandra: **Bueno ya con este cap quedaste satisfecha verdad? Lucy al fin abrió los ojos y vio quien fue su amado esposo, tendrá mucho que perder pero solamente por cuantos meses. Lucy es fuerte y lo superara. Soy muy fanática del NaLu y de verdad no puedo leer un fic con Natsu siendo pareja de otra FairyGirls.. Solamente con lucy, aunque Erza es increíble no puedo verlos juntos... Me mata el corazon.. Pero Lucy, Lucy es otra cosa la shippeo con cualquier chico de manga de Fairy Tail... Loke, Gray, Gajeel (solamente amistad.. Romance de esta pareja es casi Nulo) sting, Rogué, Zeref, Dan, Laxus, Bickslow etc... Chicos Fairys te llevaras una sorpresa cuando leas quien es la misteriosa albina... Y por leer compulsivamente muchos fic donde Lisanna es la villana, bueno he dominado el noble arte de odiarla.. (Sanamente Claro) lamento si ella te agrada. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos leemos luego un enorme abrazo virtual y muchos besos.**

Aliciacevbra: **Bueno entiendo que odies a natsu... ¡hey todos los que esten leyendo esta historia lo deben de estar odiandolo! Pero no entiendo porque odiar a Wendy... Solo esta defendiendo a Lucy porque la ve mas que la esposa de su primo, mas como un familiar cercano a ella, en resumidas cuentas como su hermana ya que ella es hija única. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y haya causado que Odiarás mas a la peliazul, hasta la próxima. Un enorme abrazo virtual y muchos besos.**

Sakuxsyao: **creeme muchos de aquí tienen la misma visión de lo horrible que esta siendo Natsu, pero ya se esta acercando la hora de que sea** ** _el_** **Quien sufra.. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.. Ya lo veremos mas adelante ... Lisanna es una estupenda opción para el papel pero la veo muy gastada para este fic y en otros que tengo guardados... Y para que conste no va a ser Mira ... Ella es muy buena y dulce para hacer algo tan feo como robarse a un esposo. Mas adelante veras quien es la desgraciada, hasta entonces.. Nos leemos luego un enomer abrazo virtual y muchos besos.**

Aby2125: **como lees al fin lucy tomo cartas en el asunto.. Por lo menos en esta relación ya sabemos quien es la que lleva los pantalones y la cordura en el matrimonio, esperó que te haya gustado este fic, hasta la proxima y un enorme abrazo y muchos besos virtuales ..**

MK-Love18 : **Chica (o) entiendo tu entusiasmo, me pasa igual. Aunque ame a muchos personajes de diferentes famdons y clases, este tipo de dramas me atrapan ... Quise probar con este para ver como se me da .. Y creo que por el momento me va bien, espero seguir leyendote en los siguientes capítulos, que viva el TeamNaLu... Pero no en este caso ! .. Jajajaja.. Hasta la procima los neemos luego un abrazo enomer y muchos besos.**

hinata-sama198 : **ya se hizo justicia lucy dejara esa relación dañina por el bien de su bebe y de ella misma. Ella es valiente y sabrá como apañarse las sola, ya veras que en el futuro ella sera muy feliz hasta entonces nos seguriremos leyendo muchos besos y abrazos virtuales .**

 **¿Saben quien fue la ultima amante del pelirosa? No es Lisanna ni tampoco Mira.. ¿Es muy difícil saber quien es?**

 **Por si las dudas en este fic, Lucy y Natsu no quedaran juntos. Sabemos en un lapsus de tiempo están separados y cuando ya conocen sus errores vuelven otra ves... Pero quien nop, ok la desconfianza y la poca comunicacion que quedo en esta relacion por mas bonita que sea, la hizo quedar irremediablemente rota... Yo amo y me desvivo por el NaLu, pero hay que ser realistas si te engañan una y otra y otra ves ¿Volverias con esa persona? O buscarias la felicidad en otra parte?.. bueno hasta aqui lo dejamos hasta la proxima, no seais tacaños regalenme un review, me inspiran y me motivan a continuar 3 .**

 **Hasta la proxima sayonara, besos .**


End file.
